Something for the Rest of Us
by SeaJuno
Summary: We might not know it yet, but we're going to change each others lives for the better. We'll laugh together, cry together, smile, scream and just be happy together. And all the while... we'll never stop loving each other. AU, One-Shot.


Something for the Rest of Us

(Disclaimer- I don't own PJO)

Chapter 1- December 24, 2011

Present Day- Percy's Pov

I walked through central park reliving everything that had happened to me over the past few days; how much my life had changed... how much she changed it. A full moon masked a shadow over everything that reined below it's reach, indicating just what late hour it was at night. It wasn't before long until my slow walking pace elevated into a slight jog that steadily grew faster and faster. On the streets of New York I passed shops closed for the night all with Christmas decorations littering their windows. Usually there would be a great amount of people walking around, even at this time of night; but it was different on Christmas Eve. Everyone was either at home with their loved-ones or in bed eagerly awaiting the chance to open their presents on Christmas morning.

I was sprinting now, not even bothering to look up at the street signs to lead the way to where I was going; I already knew. Within another five minutes I stood outside Annabeth's doorstep, without even hesitating before I began to knock. I remained where I stood at the doorstep for what seemed like forever before there was any answer on the other side. By the time she'd answered the door my breathing had gone back to normal; I wish I could say the same about the adrenaline that filled every inch of my body. She spoke first,

"Percy, wha-"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is... I love you." I said, cutting her off.

"Percy," Annabeth paused, "it's three in the morning."

"Then I'll come back at nine." I said. Annabeth stepped out from behind the door and joined me on the porch, looking down on me from the top step.

"What do you want from me?" she cried. "You could be with any other girl in New York right now, so what are you doing here? Outside my house at three in the morning?" I looked up at her,

"You still don't get it, sure, I probably could be with any other girl right know; but it wouldn't make any difference because none of them are you." For a second I just stood there, "And at the end day what we have is worth fighting for... your worth fighting for." Annabeth started to turn around to go back into her house, ignoring what I had just said."I just think your afraid," I said, stopping Annabeth from leaving, "Afraid because you just might be falling in love with me too."

"And why would I be afraid of that?" she asked, matching my glare. I took a step closer to Annabeth and looked into her eyes before answering,

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books or your studying or even behind those metaphorical walls you put up to keep people out even though you secretly want someone to come and tear them down." She had tears in her eyes now and we both just stood there, looking at each other before Annabeth spoke up,

"Look, Percy," She choked out, "I know It's Christmas Eve and I know your lonely; but you just can't show up here-tell me that you love me and expect everything to be alright. It doesn't work this way."

"Then how does it work?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But not like this," I closed the distance between Annabeth and myself with hast, looking down on her as I joined her on the top step, her recurring tears matching my fresh new ones,

"I was content with my life before I met you," I said, "It was simple and easy... and I was okay with that. I pushed anyone who ever dared to get close to me away and alienated myself away from everyone else. But then you came along and just demolished my entire system, I mean, for once I didn't have to pretend to be happy because I could actually feel it. How could I possibly go back home... go back to my old life when I know that there's someone like you out there."

"We've only known each other for two da-" I cut her off before she could finish,

"And it wouldn't matter if we knew each other for only two minutes because I still wouldn't be able to resist falling in love with the way you call me Seaweed Brain or how your idea of a good time involves studying or even falling in love with the image that gets imprinted in my brain whenever I see you. I love you Annabeth. And it's not because I'm lonely and not because it's Christmas eve, I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." I stopped. waiting for Annabeth to make a move, any move. I didn't have to wait long because she grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the house... closing the door as we went.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2 really was amazing, wasn't it?**

**p.s- this was written by a male...**


End file.
